skyrimrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Birthsigns
Space -- as seen in the night-time -- is the interpretation of Oblivion, which is black and empty and surrounds the mortal plane. Space is infinite but acts just like a planet in that it is "surrounded" by Aetherius. The stars are percieved as holes on the inside surface of space (in Oblivion) and are bridges to Aetherius, the magic plane. Because they are on the inside of a sphere they are equidistant from Nirn. Therefore, larger stars are not closer to the mortal plane but are larger tears in Oblivion, the largest being the sun, Magnus. Constellations are collections of stars. As each star is a bridge to magic constellations are very powerful phenomena and are thus revered. The stars of Tamriel are divided into thirteen constellations. Three of them are the major constellations and are known as the Guardians. They are each governed by a Dominion planet. The Dominion Planets are Akatosh (eye of the Warrior), Julianos (eye of the Sage), and Arkay (eye of the Thief). Each protects its three charges from the thirteenth constellation, the Snake/Serpent. When the sun rises near one of the constellations, it is that constellation's season. Each constellation has a Season of approximately one month. When a person is born under a certain month, they are born under that constellation and that is regarded as their Birthsign, which bestows certain abilities, weaknesses, and possible personality traits. The Serpent has no season, for it moves about in the heavens, usually threatening one of the other constellations. Months and Birthsigns *'Morning Star': The Ritual *'Sun's Dawn': The Lover *'First Seed': The Lord *'Rain's Hand': The Mage *'Second Seed': The Shadow *'Mid Year': The Steed *'Sun's Height': The Apprentice *'Last Seed': The Warrior *'Hearthfire': The Lady *'Frostfall': The Tower *'Sun's Dusk': The Atronach *'Evening Star': The Thief Birthsigns The Warrior The Warrior is the first Guardian Constellation, and his three Charges are the Lady, the Steed, and the Lord. The Warrior's season is Last Seed when his Strength is needed for the harvest. Those born under the sign of the Warrior are skilled with weapons of all kinds, but prone to short tempers. The Mage The Mage is a Guardian Constellation whose Season is Rain's Hand when magicka was first used by men. His Charges are the Apprentice, the Golem, and the Ritual. Those born under the Mage have more magicka and talent for all kinds of spellcasting, but are often arrogant and absent-minded. The Thief The Thief is the last Guardian Constellation, and her Season is the darkest month of Evening Star. Her Charges are the Lover, the Shadow, and the Tower. Those born under the sign of the Thief are not typically thieves, though they take risks more often and only rarely come to harm. They will run out of luck eventually, however, and rarely live as long as those born under other signs. The Serpent The Serpent (often called the Snake) wanders about in the sky and has no Season, though its motions are predictable to a degree. No characteristics are common to all who are born under the sign of the Serpent. Those born under this sign are the most blessed and the most cursed. The Lady The Lady is one of the Warrior's Charges and her Season is Hearthfire. Those born under the sign of the Lady are kind and tolerant. The Steed The Steed is one of the Warrior's Charges, and her Season is Mid Year. Those born under the sign of the Steed are impatient and always hurrying from one place to another. The Lord The Lord's Season is First Seed and he oversees all of Tamriel during the planting. He is a Charge of the Warrior. Those born under the sign of the Lord are stronger and healthier than those born under other signs. The Apprentice The Apprentice's Season is Sun's Height. Those born under the sign of the apprentice have a special affinity for magick of all kinds, but are more vulnerable to magick as well. The Apprentice is a Charge of the Mage. The Atronach The Atronach (often called the Golem) is one of the Mage's Charges. Its season is Sun's Dusk. Those born under this sign are natural sorcerers with deep reserves of magicka, but they cannot generate magicka of their own. The Ritual The Ritual is one of the Mage's Charges and its Season is Morning Star. Those born under this sign have a variety of abilities depending on the aspects of the moons and the Divines. The Lover The Lover is one of the Thief's Charges and her season is Sun's Dawn. Those born under the sign of the Lover are graceful and passionate. The Shadow The Shadow's Season is Second Seed. The Shadow grants those born under her sign the ability to hide in shadows. The Shadow is one of the Thief's Charges. The Tower The Tower is one of the Thief's Charges and its Season is Frostfall. Those born under the sign of the Tower have a knack for finding gold and can open locks of all kinds.